


Pon Farr in Love

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other, no matter the insults</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon Farr in Love

_Pointy-eared logic machine._

 _Illogical emotive being._

The loving thoughts curled in around one another, mingling, joining, becoming one, even as the bodies surrounding the thoughts did. There would be dark bruises on narrow wrists in the morning, as human flesh proved frail under the grasp of Vulcan strength. There would be satiation and pleasure, burning both ways in the mind-link they had shared, though, and neither would complain or treat the bruises as much of a concern.

The pleasure and need spiraled up again, dragging both men firmly into its grasp, as they responded to Spock's biology in mutual accord.


End file.
